Atomic
Origins The origins of this Anima is rather unusual for most, as the user was not born with it nor gifted with it. Instead, the user, being Aki Yamada, created this Anima in a laboratory in the aftermath of the revelation of Sweet Dreams. The procedure of this is unknown, much like the rest of Nocturn. What is known is that this Anima, as technically an experiment, can be modified by its own and its user's will progressively and yet hasn't. Appearance Similarly to its user, Atomic is rather curvy and voluptuous but not to anyone's liking. Many craters surround where its limbs are and its limbs split at the joints, hands, and feet with rings around the hands and feet. It appears to have the shape of its user's long, knee-high boots as opposed to bare feet. On the forearm of each arm it has many patches of its shell that revolve around the split in the arm. Its head bares a similar shape to one of Aki's motorcycle helmets, but instead the visor is split out in four pieces, two on either side, similar to and extended jaw. Parting from the back of its head are four curving appendages that symbolize the atomic structure with its head symbolizing the nucleus. All areas that appear to look inside Atomic ''glow a bright and luminescent electric blue, which are bright enough to provide adequate vision in dark areas with the aura of light it provides. '''Personality' Atomic ''seems to not have a face, simply only having eyes, therefor it is not shown if it has any expressions. However, upon activation it makes the sound of a Geiger Counter as it also makes a sound similar to The Hand when using its concussive punching. What is clear is that ''Atomic ''does pose in a provocative manner similarly or in tandem with its user, Aki. '''Ability Information' Exclusion Zone Atomic is a devastating Anima that harnesses the concept of physical force and sound for supporting and attacking positions when applicable. One of its abilities is similar in the wake of Purple Haze whereas upon fist contact it will release an area-of-effect (AoE) ability. For Atomic it releases lethal radiation in an area around it in a rough radius of 5 meters similarly. However this ability is rather dangerous as the lethal radiation it excretes can destroy whatever crosses its path or whatever its path crosses. Anything organic in its effective range almost instants burns up and sentient organisms such as animals and humans that cross this path cease proper immunity system functions near instantly. Their hair falls out in clumps and their skin appears scarred and extremely blistered. After a few seconds of exposure they are dead from the effects, and while this ability hasn't been exercised often by its user the survival rate of those it has been used on is 0%. Concussive Jabs A more commonly used ability and extremely less lethal is a series of hits infused with the concussive force of many smaller shockwaves. This ability isn't specifically strong in its combination blows, therefor it is used when the target will either be caught off-guard or weakened. Instead it is similar to The Hand whereas it possesses a distinct and rather violent, loud noise. This noise is very much similar to The Hand's with the only exception being that it is very repetitively unpleasant upon a concussive flurry of punches and isn't always limited to a single, slow strike.Category:User Abilities Category:Significant Characters